


Lost

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Annoying childhood friends, Gen, Grumpy halflings, Jaheira is too cool, Khalid is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Carlen tried to warn Father's friends about the young woman who was the bane of his existence since he was ten, but they have decided to trust her with leading the group to Beregost. As the halfling predicts, it doesn't end well.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebration for Strangeness and Charm reaching over 700 views! Right now it is well over 900 views and I can't believe it, I have so many celebratory one-shots to publish and I LOVE IT! This time I'll be introducing Carlen, a CN halfling cleric of Talos who likes to keep to himself... an impossible task ever since Imoen arrives to Candlekeep! But perhaps deep down he cares about her? We shall see! I really hope you enjoy this piece <3

* * *

"Trust me, I know this place like the back of my palm."

Imoen had been brought up in Beregost, orphaned at a young age and forced to become a street urchin until Winthrop took her in while in one of his trips to the town, to bring back provisions to Candlekeep. Since then, she had been determined to become the bane of Carlen's existence. Always with her pranks, always following him around when all he wanted was  _ peace. and. quiet. _ And now, after she insisted on leading the way from the Friendly Arm Inn in an attempt to be helpful –Carlen hadn't had time to warn Father's friends about her dubious methods of helping people, which included relieving them of the burden of their purses or set them up in dates because she "shipped" them, whatever the Hells that meant–, she had got them…

"Lost," Carlen grumbled. "We're completely lost. Why am I not surprised?"

"We're  _ not _ lost!" the bratty girl insisted. "We should be getting close, I'm sure!"

Jaheira paused for a moment and smelled the air. Perhaps her elven side granted her and her husband sharper senses than Carlen and Imoen had, as mere halfling and human?

"I think Carlen might be right," she said. "I'm catching the smell of the sea."

"Impossible, I—"

"Wait a minute…"

It was the first time the Talosian witnessed the druid transforming into a wolf. He gasped in shock at the sight of the enormous gray wolf racing forward. Khalid shot him a smile.

"I made t-the exact same face the first time I saw her morph," he commented, eyeing the trail she had followed with evident fondness. "We were r-round up by enemies, and all of a sudden she grew fur and t-tore half of them to pieces."

"Huh," Carlen kept looking at the forest path. Father's friends were quite a couple. "What about Father? Did he see her change shapes?"

"Many times," Khalid replied with a warm smile. "Though he was a lot c-calmer than me the first time. He knew about t-the abilities druids possess, and he was f-fascinated by how Jaheira was able to commune with nature the way she does."

However, their conversation was cut short by a snarling gray wolf galloping their way. Its limbs twisted, its fur receded, and soon a panting Jaheira was back with the group. Without any further ado, she uncorked a bottle of what Carlen identified as an antidote and downed it in one go.

"Sirines! She exclaimed. "We have invaded their territory, they're coming after us!"

Sirines? That meant they were right at the seaside! Carlen shot Imoen a dark glare.

"So you knew the place, huh?"

"I'm sorry, I thought—"

"Careful!"

Khalid pushed Imoen out of the way as an arrow whistled right past her. They didn't exactly have antidotes to spare, and the poison sirines used on their arrows was deadly. Their attacker became visible and began to chant a spell as two others joined her. They moved with grace despite being outside the sea, and their long blue hair never seemed to get in the way as they knocked arrows, their hateful eyes fixed on their targets. In her wolf form, Jaheira had manage to harm one while Khalid broke another one's bow with his sword. Imoen's hands shook as she shot an arrow that interrupted the sirine Khalid was engaging right before she finished an enchantment. A sirine's song could have hypnotic effects and turn others to do their bidding… and the one who wasn't fighting anyone had almost finished her melody.

There was only one option left.

Muttering a prayer to Talos, Carlen raised his god's symbol, in the shape of three lightning bolts, and a real one zapped from his fingers, impacting square on the chanting sirine, whose song turned into a cry of pain as her scaly skin fried. Unfortunately, one of her companions ran to her side and quickly pronounced an invisibility spell, probably to carry her out of danger's way.

"We have to leave! They're too powerful!" Carlen cried.

Nobody needed to be told twice. Jaheira had barely been able to resist a sirine's charm and Imoen had to quaff their last antidote after the one who still had a bow shot her a poisoned arrow. The half-elves carried the wounded girl away while Carlen followed them as fast as he could with his short legs, hoping that he had managed to scare off their foes.

Once they were safe and he had healed Imoen, he was going to give her the earful of a lifetime, for getting them lost and getting herself in danger.

She might be the bane of his existence, but he cared about her, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to be writing and (slowly) reading fics again! I really hope you liked this one, do not hesitate to speak your mind in the comments section, it makes me really happy to interact with you all lovely people <3
> 
> Take care, and see you on the next one!


End file.
